


Your Letter

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: If you got a chance to say goodbye, in a letter that you never had time to write... How would you say it?





	Your Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awfully quick because... feelings. 
> 
> And if you want, put this link in another tab for emotional background music. I'm all about the pain here.   
> https://youtu.be/vVTP0DOL_2Q

Dearest Jacquelyn, 

  
I hope that you are good, genuinely good, since we parted ways, lives and veils, I can imagine that it has not been easy... but I want to say thank you. Even though it broke us both into a million pieces when I left you... Even though I miss you every day, I want to say thank you. 

  
Thank you for inspiring me to be the person that I was the last few weeks of my life. 

Inspiring me to face my fears; you made me want to be better than before, you made a librarian want to be a hero; you made me want to work on myself, to be better for the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Such sorrow it is that the rest of my life came and went shortly after this revelation.

  
And even though doing this without you by my side is the hardest thing I've had to do. I'm doing it. And I wish that you could see me. I wish you could be here. To see me transform into this stronger person. But you are not here... I just hope you're proud of me. 

  
I am not mad that it happened... I am just... in pain. But as Samuel J Coombs once said If there is no rain to forbid the sun, then there would never be rainbows.

  
I once told you I could conquer the whole world with one hand, as long as you were holding the other. Now all I have is the memory of you holding it. But I will still conquer the world, no matter where you are. 

And while we are apart I will stay strong and stand tall because I know you wouldn't want to see me fail.

 

Whatever success you are celebrating I hope you will always think of me first because I want you to know that I am so proud of you... And I will always be proud of you.

  
But I want you to keep going too. I want you to win, even if I can't be there to celebrate with you. I want you to love yourself, I want you to be yourself, be the light you want to see in the world, you have everything that you need inside of you.

  
But you know that.

  
I've told you more than enough, but I want you to always remember. I hope you remember my words when you feel alone. I hope you remember all the words I told you when you were down on yourself.

  
And I hope you find the strength to pick yourself back up if ever you fall. 

  
I know you can.

I know you will.

  
The person that I saw inside of you can handle it all. You are strong, you are intelligent and you are wonderful. You could move mountains if you want to... you should believe in yourself. 

  
Because I believe in you. 

And no matter what happens, no matter what you do. No matter where you go in the world, I will be with you. If not in your mind then in your heart. 

  
And no matter where I am. I will always love you. And that will never change. Maybe you are the sun and I am the moon, but even they can be seen together in the same sky sometimes...

  
So long as you are safe and happy, I’m content in knowing that your heart still beats, even if I can’t hear it with my own ears.   
And maybe, one day, I hope that you find someone, better than me, that will treat you right; someone who will cut the crusts of your sandwiches without you having to ask so you don’t feel picky, but that’s the way you like it; someone who will buy you flowers, and not just any flowers, Forget-me-nots, your favourite, symbolizing true, faithful love and memories. And someone who will hold you when you get frightened or angry, and read to you from a collection of your favourite poems that reminds you of the good times of home. Because you deserve that and no less.

  
You deserve someone who remembers everything you want them to know, someone who will never forget your birthday or anniversary, every important date on your calendar; someone who never fails to make you smile. You deserve someone who can and will take care of you… and I tried, but I’m so so sorry that I couldn’t protect you by protecting myself. 

  
I understand that you have to look after yourself, but once you’ve done that and you’re far away, promise me you’ll find someone special to look after you, the way a Queen like you deserves.

  
But if you don't... You’re more than capable of looking after yourself; you always have been.

  
Until we meet again my girl. 

Take care,   
Your Olivia.


End file.
